One Hell of a Day
by Kuro13Dead
Summary: All I can say is poor Kagami-Kun, he's had one hell of a day, maybe I pushed his mind a little too far? I mean, I may look innocent, but my mind has already been corrupted by dirty thoughts of Akashi-Kun. Next time I won't be so evil, next time I'll just give him Aomine-Kun with a bow attached to his head...


**My boring day at school lead to this... Well I want to thank my friends for putting up with me! In class we do sometimes get off topic and this is what happens more than 90% of the time.**

**I don't own anything recognisable. **

**NOTE: Anything in Italics is spoken in English.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Hell of a Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Our classroom was silent, I found it comforting. I was sat next to Kagami-Kun, with a quick look to my right I could see that he was concentrating on the work on his desk. His face tense and hand quickly jotting down notes. We were in our literature class, learning about two of Shakespeare's plays: Othello and Macbeth. Earlier our teacher had told us to get into pairs and almost immediately Kagami was sat next to me, the rest of the class was also buzzing with noise then, but now... it was silent. Everyone in the room was trying to make sense of what Shakespeare was trying to get across.<p>

"Hey Kuroko..." The red-head whispered, catching my attention. My eyes lazily landed on him, he had a slight smirk attached to his lips.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Listen to this," He cleared his throat, then spoke in clear English: "_I lie with Cassio_." He held back laughed and spoke in English again, "_That sounds really gay_."

I blinked and looked at him blankly, without a second though I said, "_I lie with Kagami-Kun._"

Red eyes widened as he turned to face me, completely stopping everything he was doing. Like time had slowed down, his pen slowly fell towards his desk. He stuttered, "W... what?"

"_I lie with Kagami-Kun._"

"I knew it!" He said a little louder, "_I knew you were gay_!"

"Huh?" I lowered my eyebrows, "In Japanese Kagami-Kun..."

He continued to stare at me, his eyes wide and slightly shaking. He pointed to me with a finger, "I knew you were gay!"

I gave him a barely visible smile, "Yeah, but not for you."

"_What the hell_?! _Who are you gay for?!_"

"Japanese again, please." I stated. My blue eyes stared and a smile was tugging at the corners of my lips as Kagami squirmed under the awkwardness of the conversation. "Oh, how are you and Aomine-Kun?"

He held his breath, "Good."

"Just good?"

"Yes, now drop the subject." He stated in a deep voice.

"Huh, why?" I pressure him into a corner, waiting for him to crack.

"Because I said so."

Feeling the smirk tug at my lips was becoming too much, I had to stay passive, I just had too. I cleared my throat, "Speaking of Aomine-Kun, didn't he come and walk home with us yesterday?"

Kagami stiffened, he completely froze.

"And didn't he start stripping? Starting his tie and shirt?" I looked out the window, trying not to smile, "He did say he was getting hot. I'm glad Akashi-Kun was there to cover my eyes, I don't even want to know what would happen next. You and your sexual tendencies sometimes get carried away."

Kagami growled, "Why are you torturing me?..."

"Because I'm staying with Akashi-Kun this weekend and he can protect me. Are you spending the night with Aomine-Kun, I feel sorry for Kise-Kun, are you going to invite him along to join you two?"

"Shut up, Kuroko!" Kagami shouted, his face a similar shade to his hair. A few heads turned round to look at us. Kagami only flushed again, "You are never this talkative, what happened to you?

I gave a small shrug if my shoulders and turned back to my work, I had barely written anything. There was 24 little boxes that I had to fill out and I hadn't even done three, but I wasn't worried; Kagami-Kun wasn't doing the work either. His face grew pink in the cheeks, he picked up his pen in attempt to complete the work given to us, yet I watched as his hand shook. He still felt awkward, I could tell.

With my pen I started drawing a picture on the table, it look like a random blob at first but then started taking form of a male's genitalia. I inwardly grinned to myself, I then labelled my masterpiece and poked Kagami, taping to table, causing him to look at the picture.

"What the fu-"

"Shh, say that voice for Aomine-Kun."

He didn't talk to me for a while, I felt lonely, yet it was always amusing to watch the big six foot guy to get embarrassed. But I let it drop for the moment. With a quiet sigh, I started to feel very hungry. I was craving a milkshake... or Akashi-Kun... or Akashi-Kun with a milkshake! The thought filled my mind, the cool drink with a vanilla flavour made my mouth water.

"Kagami-Kun, I want a milkshake."

The look he gave me said it all.

I stared in reply. Pushing my seat out, I tried standing up, "I'm going to get a milkshake."

"No, you're not!" Kagami grabbed my wrist pulling me back down to the chair with a thump, "We are in class, so you are not leaving for a milkshake."

"But..." I let my eyes widen and bottom lip quiver, hoping it would allow me to get my favourite drink, but unfortunately it didn't. I sat the rest of the class in silence, staring at my empty sheet of work. I wanted to screw it up into a ball and throw it out the window I was sat next to.

Thankfully the end of the lesson came before I resorted to that.

* * *

><p>"Akashi? What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagami yelled from my side, stood by our school gate was the shorter red-head. His eyes close and a smirk on his lips, when he heard his name he lifted his head showing me a giant smile. Kagami frowned, "What the hell are you doing-"<p>

I quickly shut him up, slapping my hand across his mouth, earning a yelp of shock. I deeply breathed through my nose and felt dreamy at the flavour I sensed. It was dragging me towards Akashi, I loved that smell. I ran forwards, straight for the boy who was only slightly taller than me. I stopped right in front of him, our eyes connected and he smirked. "Here you go Tetsuya." My eyes widened at the size of the milkshake he gave me, I happily took it and without a second thought started drinking. Yes! A wish came true today!

"I should have known." Kagami shook his head, bringing his hand to his face at the same time.

Akashi let out a low laugh, "What can I say Taiga? _My milkshake brings Tetsuya to the yard and he's like, it's better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge_."

"Thank you, Akashi-Kun." I continued to sip on my drink and Akashi patted my head.

"Crap, what is wrong with you people today?" Kagami scratched his head, "And Akashi you know that song has two meanings?"

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Akashi narrowed his eyes, glaring at the taller male. The faint sound of scissors were heard in the distance, Kagami swallowed, sweat dropping down his forehead.

"No, no, no!" Kagami shook his hands about the place, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Good." Akashi turned back to me, "Now Tetsuya, don't drink so fast you'll choke."

I gave him a small smile and I watched as Kagami stared at us, he looked completely dumbfounded... It was rather amusing seeing his face like that.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why I'm asking this but... Why the hell is Murasakibura and Akashi sat in the classroom with us?" Kagami's mind was going round in circles, he watched as another person joined us while walking to the classroom. Kagami was starting to lose his mind, "Why don't we just call Midorima, Kise and Aomine? I'm sure they'll be happy to join us too?!"<p>

We weren't really doing much, I had stayed behind to finish some work and it just so happened that everyone showed up around me. I didn't feel annoyed at all, I enjoyed everyone's company, but I couldn't say the same for Kagami-Kun. I stifled a laugh, "I'm sure Aomine-Kun would love to come visit you. Maybe he would relieve your stress. As for Kise-Kun... He is here but we left him outside because he tried to suffocate me."

"This is too much..." Kagami slammed his head against the table.

"Aka-Chin, look at this picture of Muro-Chin asleep."

"Why would I want to?" Akashi said straight-faced.

Kagami shouted at the purple haired titan this time, "Why the hell do you have pictures of my brother asleep on your phone?"

Murasakibura put a pink lollypop into his mouth and put his phone away. "Because he makes me sweets and cake."

I kept quiet only listening in silence, slowing writing down my work, Akashi pointing out the stupid mistakes I had done. Kagami had given up, his head on the table once again, messing up my work as he jolted my arm. I sighed, amused by everyone's actions, I wish every day could be like this. I could have a milkshake from Akashi everyday for the rest of my life... I would give up everything for that!

I picked up my eraser and started rubbing out the mistake. Kagami groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, "Stop moving the table, Kuroko. You're giving me a bigger headache."

"It's not my fault. It wasn't me who caused the mistake, so don't blame me that the table is moving from rubbing so hard." I stated with no emotion. Once I finished, I sucked in a breath and blew all the rubbish away, causing it to land on Akashi's clean trousers.

"Tetsuya! You're making my trousers dirty!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Kagami jumped up and screamed, his face was priceless.

Both Akashi and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something quick to give me a break from the other stories I am constantly writing, school is school so we have to spice it up once or twice a day! Thanks for taking the time to read, maybe it was a little OOC but what the heck...<strong>

**I was talking to my friend about this... we both found it scary that most of this stuff actually happened...**


End file.
